


Perfect Fit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lion's away the snake will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

Title: Perfect Fit  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: When the lion's away the snake will play.  
Word Count: 266  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff!  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae** 's Monthly drabble challenge. This month's prompt: Draco was wearing Harry’s favorite ___  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Fit

~

Draco was wearing Harry’s favorite underwear. Previously, he had turned up his nose at the red boxers with Golden Snitches on them, but with Harry away on assignment, Draco found he missed him. As it turned out, wearing Harry’s boxers was the best way to console himself. That, and a pint of deep dark chocolate ice cream all the way from Fortescue’s.

Curled up on the couch, tee shirt and boxers on, eating the ice cream, Draco felt almost normal. The slide of the soft cotton against his skin relaxed him, and soon, happily full, he fell asleep.

That was how Harry found him. With a tender smile, he sat down next to Draco, running a hand over Draco’s soft hair.

Draco woke up slowly, a smile on his face.

“Mmmm, Harry...”

Then, as he regained consciousness and realized that Harry shouldn’t be there, his eyes flew open. “What are you doing back so soon?” Draco asked, sitting up and blinking.

Harry grinned. “The assignment ended early, so I came home. I’m surprised to find you wearing my pants, though. I thought you hated those.”

Draco blushed. “They remind me of you,” he said.

“What, old and worn out?” Harry teased.

Shaking his head, Draco leaned up. “No. They’re comfortable and warm and they fit me perfectly, just like you.”

Harry’s eyes softened and he pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s slightly open mouth. Then, he laughed. “Nice try, but I taste the ice cream on you. Where is it?”

Draco snickered. “Are you kidding? It’s gone.”

Harry groaned. “Good thing I love you,” he said.

~


End file.
